


Ring My Bell

by Nevcolleil



Series: Scenes from Central City High [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3519695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry can only make one excuse for actually <i>inviting</i> this drama into his life. </p><p>"He's worth it, Iris," he says, as quietly as he can. He can't really afford to get caught talking in class. Principal Singh is already on his ass for all of the tardies that have landed him in lunch detention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring My Bell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



> This highschool!au was written for a prompt at comment_fic left by the lovely DoreyG, my Barry/Len pusher and enabler :p

High school is seriously complicated enough without the drama of some sort of secret romance to make everything even more stressful.

Barry knows this.

"I know, _I know_ ," he tells his sister, after she's harassed him about it for maybe the _thousandth_ time. "Len isn't really the romantic type, but-"

"I was going to say you two aren't really a secret," says Iris, still staring him down.

Barry's face burns red. Suddenly Mr. Grovesnor, their somewhat inept Social Sciences teacher, seems so much more interesting. 

"Barry-"

Barry can only make one excuse for actually _inviting_ that drama into his life. It's not like he needs the excitement - with friends like his and a surrogate dad who's a cop... and his history.

"He's worth it, Iris," he says, as quietly as he can. He can't really afford to get caught talking in class. Principal Singh is already on his ass for all of the tardies that have landed him in lunch detention.

"Oh, Barry..." Iris sighs.

Barry doesn't look in her direction for the rest of the period. He knows she _means_ well... but they're not going to agree on this, and Barry doesn't really see the point in trying.

It's not like Len wants anything to do with Barry's family.

When the bell rings, Barry has a hard lump stuck at the base of his throat, but a buzz under his skin. The end of fifth period means lunchtime for Barry - which means, in the fifteen minutes before he has to show up to detention, Barry can see his not-so-secret boyfriend without the whole school watching his every move.

If he can reach the bleachers across campus fast enough...

Luckily, Barry is on the track team.

 

One thing Barry tries to make clear to his sister is that he doesn't _blame_ her for constantly trying to talk him out of his relationship with Leonard.

Leonard isn't the type of guy anyone would want to get his hands on her surrogate brother.

But that's not because of _Leonard_ , Barry would say - he'd shout it over the school's PA system if they'd let him - except that, so far, no one has believed him when he's told them what a great guy Leonard can be. Or- What a great guy Len is _for Barry_. Caitlyn thinks Barry's just "messing around" with Len because he's hot. Cisco's never said as much, but Barry's pretty sure he thinks Barry's _too afraid_ of Len not to give Len what he wants - which Barry thinks is really sad. 

Iris and Eddie act like Len is the devil, and if they take their eyes off of Barry for even a second, Leonard will seduce him, corrupt him, and toss Barry aside once he's done.

"Hmm. The first thing sounds like a plan," Len says into Barry's neck as he worries the skin there with his teeth, under the bleachers while Barry's supposed to be in lunch detention.

Barry would slap him on the shoulder and tell him to be serious for a minute... but meanwhile Len's hand, inside Barry's jeans, is doing something _seriously_ shutting down Barry's ability to carry on a conversation.

"And you know how I like seeing you get your hands dirty," Len admits to the shell of Barry's ear, before tracing it with his tongue, as his wrist twists and Barry moans out loud, pushing even more tightly into Leonard's embrace.

Anyone walking past the bleachers could hear them. Anyone stupid enough to walk around to this side of the stands could _see_ Barry standing between Len's legs, clutching at Len's shoulders, while his boyfriend drives him crazy with his hand and his mouth. (But of course no one _is_... Everyone knows that the bleachers belong to Leonard and his friends during lunch, and when Barry showed up, Mick left with a smirk that said none of their buddies from the hockey team would be bothering Len today.)

Barry pulls back and looks Leonard in the eyes. "And the other thing?" he asks, hoping his breathlessness is enough to cover up how less playful his question sounds from Leonard's teasing remarks. Then he presses their lips together before Len can tell him if it isn't.

"Kid, Thawne wishes you could get rid of me that easy," Len sort of growls into their kiss, releasing the back of Barry's shirt where his right hand had been fisted to grab one of Barry's wrists and direct Barry's touch towards the front of his jeans.

Barry can't help but smile at the not-so-subtle show of possessiveness. There's no telling Len that Eddie and Barry are just friends - that Eddie is straight and _dating Barry's sister_. Barry's tried. Len _says_ he's not jealous, but he dislikes Eddie a lot more than Barry thinks he would if Barry wasn't in the picture - even if the football team and hockey team are kind of notorious for hating each other just on principle.

Instead of trying to change Leonard's mind - again - Barry focuses on the more important part of what Len's just said.

"I never want to get rid of you," Barry confesses, heart rabitting in his throat, and not just because of the semi-public sex.

Len pauses and pulls back - just enough that Barry can see how his smile reaches his eyes.

He's really sort of _stupidly_ hot when he smiles like that, maybe because he almost never does it.

Barry feels a little heady knowing he's the cause.

"That's sweet, Speedy," Len says, using one of the nicknames he gave Barry when Barry joined the track team. Then the smile in his eyes turns into a naughty glint and he says, "You're not just angling to get me to blow you, are you? Because I was planning on it anyways."

Barry loves Len's plans. They alone would make the drama that comes with decisions like skipping detention to have sex under the bleachers worth every complication.

But it's the happy hum Barry gets in return when he kisses Len again that Barry thinks counts the most.


End file.
